Eurmal
|image=File:Eurmal.jpg }} Eurmal is the Trickster god, the Fool, the Scapegoat. As unreliable as he is, he is one of the Seven Lightbringers, and a friend to Orlanth. Shrines and Temples You cannot build any temples to him or get permanent blessings from him. The Trickster Idol event offers you a chance to enshrine an idol to Eurmal, thus gaining a shrine that (if you've been kind to tricksters) will swing Eurmal's favor your way in most trickster events. Mind that tricksters will be a bit more active as well. Blessings Eurmal can provide blessings if sacrificed to, but the results are, at best, unreliable. *'Bless' *'Curse' However, if you have a trickster on your clan ring, he/she may sacrifice Cattle, Goods, or Thralls to Eurmal. The result is random. You may be granted wealth, additional sheep, health for the wounded/sick, or extra clan magic. There is just as even a chance you may lose wealth, sheep may die, members of your clan become sick, or you lose some clan magic. Worshippers The devotees of Eurmal are often called tricksters, or Eurmali. Like their god before them, they enjoy playing tricks on their fellow men, aren't respectful of customs or laws, and get into trouble whenever they can. Because they are only following in Eurmal's footsteps, they have a special status in most Orlanthi clans: they are considered not to be responsible for their actions (much like children), and are usually forgiven for their crimes, unless they are guilty of something unforgivable, like kinstrife or secret murder. *A trickster is a natural outlaw, unless he has the protection of a clan chief. -- Ring Member For more information on the Eurmali, visit the Tricksters page. On the Ring *Having a worshipper of Eurmal on the Ring allows you to put more magic into Quests during Sacred Time. *A worshipper of his is also handy to have on the Ring to gain an extra solution for certain events. *If you have a trickster on the clan ring you'll get some miscellaneous events related to Eurmal from time to time. Lore Whilst Humakt took it from him (as seen in the related heroquest), Eurmal was the first to discover and wield the weapon known as death. He used it to stab Grandfather Mortal to his demise. Eurmal and his worshippers disdain temples, but he will accept sacrifices and the enshrining of an idol built by one of his flock. *Eurmal the trickster married a post, then committed adultery with a broom. Then bad things happened to his entire clan. --Ring Member *Eurmal's japes often made fights worse. Once, for example, he helped the dwarfs kill many elves with the thing called Death, and he did it for a laugh. --Ring Member *Once there was a boundary dispute between Barntar and Elmal. Eurmal solved the problem by getting them drunk and then moving all the boundary stones in the valley. -- Ring Member *Eurmal said that Humakt was once a sword, but became Orlanth's brother. Humakt, offended, stuffed him in a barrel. Without food, Eurmal grew thin enough to squeeze through the barrel-slats. --Ring Member *Did I ever tell you the story about what happened when Eurmal lifted Chalana Arroy's skirt to see what was underneath. -- Ring Member *Eurmal had a scab, and he picked at it until it fell off and transformed into a terrible enemy. -- Ring Member *Maran Gor isn't so bad. Eurmal stole her skirt once, and she didn't kill him. Just dismembered him a couple of times. -- Ring Member *Eurmal cheated Chalana Arroy out of her healing salve. He put it on himself, and parts of him would not stop growing, no matter how many times he chopped them. -- Ring Member *Eurmal launched a lawsuit against the Bird God for painting his arm white. Everyone laughed. -- Ring Member *I told you that the milk would curdle if you left it in jars with the image of Eurmal on them. -- Ring Member Related Myths *The Lightbringers Quest *The Sword Story Category:Gods